


Bring On the Wonder

by Nanashi Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: First Time, Friendship, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Nanashi%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanuma doesn't mean to do weird things—it's just that Natsume has such a light about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring On the Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> (Rewritten for a different fandom under a different pseudonym. If you're looking for the Durarara!! version, it's [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/142520).)

Falling through the leaves, the mid-afternoon sun dapples them as they sit by the pond. The water's surface winks at them, sunlight riding the ripples from the stones they're skipping across it. Tanuma is better at this but Natsume isn't bad. They draw back at the same time, whip forward and release: one-two-three-four-five and Natsume's stone sinks; six-seven, and Tanuma's joins it.

Tanuma looks down for his next stone and sees a good one, smooth and flat, peeking out of the grass near his foot. Before he can reach for it, Natsume leans forward. Leaves rearrange in the breeze and a ray of sun slips through to slant across Natsume's face. He squints through it, rubbing his thumb over the stone. The breeze brushes strands of hair into his face and he raises his other hand to push them back before side-arming the stone across the pond, one-two-three-four.

As Natsume bends his head to look for his next skipping stone, a new breeze sweeps his hair off his nape; fallen sun glances across his skin, tangling brightly in the light perspiration there.

Tanuma's lips barely touch the sunlit skin before Natsume jerks away, catching himself on a braced hand as he snaps around to look at Tanuma.

Tanuma looks down. "Sorry. I don't mean to do such weird things."

"No." In his peripheral vision, Tanuma sees Natsume shake his head. "You're not. You're not weird."

Tanuma nods but doesn't say anything as he continues to look at his own hands. Then suddenly he's on his back, looking up into Natsume's face, Natsume's hands pressing his shoulders to the ground as he straddles Tanuma. "You're not weird," Natsume repeats. Softer: "We're not weird."

Tanuma keeps looking into Natsume's eyes as Natsume's face comes closer and closer, until Tanuma can't keep his eyes open anymore. He shivers at the first touch of Natsume's lips on his, off-center, and Tanuma tilts to correct the angle but Natsume is moving too and their teeth clash. When Tanuma opens his mouth to murmur an apology, Natsume's tongue flicks sloppily over his lips and slips inside to wander about with slippery fervency.

When they break, Natsume remains astride Tanuma. "How was that?"

"Wet," Tanuma says honestly.

Natsume laughs. "Is wet good?"

"I—think so?"

Natsume lifts a hand to brush back the hair falling into his face as he looks down at Tanuma. "Can we try again?" He smiles. "I think I can do better."

With a nod, Tanuma reaches for Natsume's shirt collar and Natsume's hands return to Tanuma's shoulders as he lets himself be tugged down—but then he stops. He moves his hands off Tanuma to brace himself against the ground, eyes fixed on a point somewhere beyond Tanuma's head.

"Do you—is something here?"

Natsume nods, then gives Tanuma a reassuring glance as he gets up. "I'll be right back. I just need to take care of this."

Tanuma pushes up, twisting onto his side to watch Natsume go over to another stand of trees. Often Tanuma can see shapes and shadows if not the spirits themselves. This time, though, he can't see whatever or whoever Natsume is speaking to. There's a rustle of leaves and Tanuma looks up as something drops from the largest tree, but it turns out only to be Natsume's fat cat. Natsume presses the heel of his hand to his forehead as he looks at his cat, which lifts a paw to groom its whiskers before climbing back into the tree with an unexpected grace.

When Natsume comes back, Tanuma asks, "Do you have to take him home?"

Natsume shakes his head. "He'll be fine."

He doesn't sit, though, so Tanuma gets to his feet, mirroring Natsume by shoving his hands into his pockets. Tanuma wonders if Natsume regrets his words and is trying to figure out the politest way to take his leave now that the cat can't be an excuse. He feels guilty for not making it easier for Natsume and is about to say he should be going himself, when Natsume sighs. "I wish there was somewhere else we could go."

Tanuma doesn't dare look in Natsume's direction. He takes another moment, another breath. Then he says, "There's somewhere I go. It." _It reminds me of you._ Tanuma shakes off the thought and starts the sentence over. "I think you'd like it there, too."

"Okay." Natsume smiles.

They walk in companionable silence, accompanied by sunlight and a mild wind. Just before they get to the foot bridge, Tanuma turns from the path to cut through the woods. "This way," he says over his shoulder needlessly, it turns out, because Natsume is already following.

The incline is steady but not breathlessly steep. Eventually it levels off and finally Tanuma sees them, the first strands of glow. His heartbeat quickens with his steps as he leads Natsume into the clearing. "This is it." He turns to Natsume, who has come to a stop just behind him. Eyes wide, lips parted, Natsume gazes up, face shimmering in the strange light and maybe with wonder at whatever he's seeing. Tanuma averts his own gaze.

His attention is drawn back by the movement of Natsume sinking to his knees. Still looking up and around, Natsume settles himself more comfortably. Tanuma sits beside him, catching what glimpses of bright and shine he can. He wonders what's really here, what Natsume is seeing now. He suspects Natsume could never put it into words and Tanuma won't make him try. Seeing Natsume see is enough.

"It's..." Natsume keeps gazing up for another moment. Smiling a sigh, he turns to Tanuma. "Thank you."

Tanuma opens his mouth to tell Natsume how pleased he is to share this place with someone at last but the words never make it past his lips because Natsume's are pressed to them. It's gentle this time, the slickness of Natsume's tongue in his mouth softer than before, slower. When Natsume breathes Tanuma's name, warmth suffuses Tanuma, relaxing him all over. As his tongue curls in Natsume's mouth, he lets himself go over backwards and Natsume's hand leaves his shoulder to ease their fall to the ground.

Stretching out on the grass, they turn on their sides to face each other. Tanuma can't think of anything to say, so he leans in to kiss Natsume again and Natsume lets him. Natsume strokes his thumb along Tanuma's jawline before his hand comes to rest on Tanuma's neck, fingers slipping up into his hair. Tanuma's hand makes its way beneath Natsume shirt to explore the small of his back and the skin over his spine.

This time when they part, Tanuma knows what he wants to say. He moves his hand from Natsume's back to rest lightly on Natsume's belt buckle. His teeth tug at his lip as their eyes meet. With a swallow, Tanuma releases his lip, releases the words: "May I?"

Natsume blinks. "Okay."

He rolls onto his back, hands cushioning his head. Tanuma undoes the buckle, undoes the trousers. His hands are shaking a little; not enough for Natsume to notice, he hopes. He tugs on the waistband and Natsume lifts up to let Tanuma pull it down. Tanuma swallows again, harder. He touches Natsume through his underwear. This time, he's sure, Natsume feels the trembling. Tanuma sighs and his lashes flutter as they sweep down.

Tanuma feels Natsume's hand touch his and he steadies. He dares to stroke lightly up Natsume's length, and now it's Natsume who trembles. As Tanuma continues, Natsume rests his hand on Tanuma's head and then begins to caress his hair.

Hand still wrapped around Natsume, Tanuma moves up, intending to kiss Natsume, but somehow finds himself settling his head on Natsume's shoulder instead. Natsume's fingers continue soothing through his hair until Tanuma lifts up and leans in to brush his lips across Natsume's. He props himself up to look at Natsume, the wondrous light playing over his face and in his hair. Tanuma's hand is steady, his breathing and words steady as he says, "May I kiss you again?" Still steady as he wets his lips and says with soft emphasis, "There?"

Natsume draws a breath, lets it out. It's his turn to swallow before he says, "Okay." Somehow Tanuma is emboldened and comforted by that hesitation. It means Natsume is feeling his way through this too; they're feeling their way together.

Kneeling up, Tanuma pulls down Natsume's underwear. For a moment he can only gaze. Natsume shifts and Tanuma wants to reassure him. Wants to tell Natsume he's beautiful.

Tanuma stretches out again. He takes Natsume in hand, leans forward and breathes onto him and this time when Natsume shifts, Tanuma kisses his crown. He closes his eyes and takes Natsume into his mouth.

Natsume isn't completely hard yet. Tanuma takes him in deeper, learning the textures against his tongue, savoring the new tastes, the fullness in his mouth. He isn't sure if he's doing this right but Natsume isn't pushing him off, and as he continues sucking Tanuma feels him getting harder; and then a moan escapes Natsume. The sound goes to Tanuma's groin and he grinds himself against the soft earth as he keeps sucking. Saliva collects and escapes from the corners of his mouth and his jaw is starting to ache but Tanuma doesn't want to stop, he wants Natsume to keep feeling this, to keep moaning like this, to keep clutching at him and tugging his hair, to keep saying his name like that.

Then Natsume calls his name with a different tone and tugs Tanuma back, hard enough to pull him off. "Please." Natsume pushes himself half-up on one hand. "Please, Tanuma. Kiss me. Kiss me."

Before he has to say it again, Tanuma covers Natsume's mouth with his own. As they kiss, he wraps his hand around Natsume and starts stroking, fingertips sliding along the saliva-slicked length. Then he feels Natsume's hand on his, urging him into a faster rhythm. "Like this, okay?" Natsume breathes, then fastens his mouth to Tanuma's before Tanuma can say anything. Tanuma responds by stroking Natsume to the new rhythm and is rewarded by the vibrations of a moan against his tongue.

As they go on, their moans and breaths are so intermingled even when they aren't kissing that Tanuma can't tell which are his own and which are Natsume's. The pressure in his groin is starting to distract Tanuma from all the pleasure, so he untucks the hand beneath his head and twists the shoulder he's lying on to try to get that hand down his too-tight trousers.

"Sorry," Natsume says, breaking the kiss and reaching for Tanuma's fly. "Let me." He fumbles with the button at first but gets both that and the zip undone. With a deep sigh, Tanuma lets go of him and rolls onto his back, lifting his hips to pull his trousers and briefs down to his thighs before turning onto his side again. Even though he guides Natsume's hand to him, the first touch is somehow unexpected and Tanuma turns to press his face into the grass as he groans.

He looks up when Natsume says his name. "Show me how it feels good for you," Natsume says, and Tanuma doesn't know how anyone could smile with all these sensations running through and over them, but somehow Natsume does. So Tanuma covers Natsume's hand the way Natsume had done for him and shows Natsume what he likes, the speed and pressure, the way to drag his foreskin up over the head in a closed fist.

When Natsume has it, when he himself is closer to the edge than he meant to get yet, Tanuma reaches for Natsume again. Natsume shudders as Tanuma once more wraps fingers around him, moaning into Tanuma's mouth as Tanuma remembers Natsume's rhythm, pushing his tongue deeper into Tanuma's mouth and licking back along the roof. Natsume flicks his thumb across the head as he twists his wrist this time; Tanuma arches against him and comes in his hand.

Natsume hasn't come yet and Tanuma tries to go down on him again, but Natsume clutches at his shoulder. "No, please." He leans in to nuzzle Tanuma. "Kiss me," he murmurs. "I want to be kissing you when I..." His words trail off but he doesn't look away. His eyes are bright, brighter than Tanuma has ever seen. It's not just the strange wonder of the light here; it's a brightness that belongs to Natsume.

Tanuma keeps his eyes open when he kisses Natsume this time and so does Natsume. They're too close to focus but it doesn't matter. Close and open and bright and warm, and Natsume spills out over Tanuma's fingers, and they keep kissing as their eyes fall shut.

When at last they part, Tanuma rolls onto his back; he feels Natsume roll as well. Their hands touch on the sun-warmed earth between them. Tanuma breathes in deeply, breathes out, basking in the soft brilliant glow, Natsume doing the same beside him.


End file.
